kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SKW Prologue: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Returns
SKW Prologue: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Returns''' (SKW Prologue: 帰ってきた: 海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー(Kaettekita Kaizoku Sentai Gokaija)) is a free-to-watch online movie release for [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Gokaiger ''Gokaiger], and a tie-in to 'Superhero Keyblade Wars. It is similar to the V-Cinema epilogue movies for almost every Super Sentai season, starting from Shinkenger, and it revolves around how the Gokaigers first got involved with the Superhero Keyblade War. Plot 3-5 years after the fall of Zangyack, Gai Ikari is enjoying a peaceful summer vacation on Earth. One day he decides to visit the Sentai Café Himitsukichi, but on the way back home, Gai is attacked by a mysterious stranger wielding a "key-blade". The stranger defeats Gai just shortly after he morphs into Gokai Silver, and takes his morpher away from him. When Gai questions the stranger, he simply responds, "The age of the Super Sentai is coming to an end..." before leaving for parts unknown. In the Gokai Galleon, Navi informs the crew that someone is attacking Earth and stealing Ranger keys from all of the Super Sentai. The Gokai crew lands in Tokyo to find it under seige by remnants of the Zangyack and a helpless Gai being harassed by Gormin Sailors. The Gokaigers dispatch the grunts and learn about the stranger who took away their friend's powers, and that the Zangyack, along with other enemy organizations the Super Sentai had previously defeated, have been united by an evil space empire even bigger, stronger, and far worse than Zangyack, but before Ikari can elaborate further, more enemy footsoldiers led by a demonic looking robot attack the Gokaigers and try to kill them. Fortunately, they are teleported out of the city in beams of light. As their vision recovers, the six find themselves in a high-tech facility unlike anything they've ever seen. A knight in strange-looking armor greets them, saying they are in the Hall of Heroes (where the spirits of deceased heroes reside) and identifying himself as GOTHOH. GOTHOH tells the Gokaigers that the whole universe is under attack by the Super Evil Empire Demonizer, who wants to exterminate all of Earth's heroes and control the universe with an iron fist. He also says that the Demonizer emperor wants all of the Ranger keys and many other powerful objects so he can become the strongest being in the universe and abuse their powers for his evil purposes. Fortunately, GOTHOH already managed to recover the Zyuranger keys and gives them to the Gokais before they (except for Gai, who stays in the Hall of Heroes for his own protection) return to Earth. Also, Gai Yuki is sent by GOTHOH on a mission to recruit as many Rangers, who haven't lost their powers to Demonizer or not yet attacked by them, as possible. Upon finding the Demonizer squad leader that almost killed them, Marvelous asks if he is responsible for stripping Gai of his Gokai Silver powers. The Demonizer squad leader replies that he is neither responsible, nor affiliated with, or even aware of the real culprit, but will destroy anyone who gets in his way. The Gokaigers morph into the Zyurangers and decimate the grunts. Marvelous is overpowered by the squad leader, but he is saved by Kiba Ranger. The Rangers then use the Howling Cannon on the squad leader and retrieve the Oh Red Key. The Demonizer squad leader grows giant and tries to step on the Gokais, but Kiba Ranger buys them enough time to summon the Gokai Machines, which attack the evil robot further and then fuse into GokaiOh. Mimicking DaiZyuJin's finisher, GokaiOh severs the evil robot's arm, but it still proves to be a formidable opponent, until the Oh Red Key suddenly starts glowing. Gokai Red uses the key's power to summon a new mecha, the OhKen Racer, which attacks the evil robot and then combines with GokaiOh to form Buster OhRan GokaiOh and finish the off the evil robot. GOTHOH contacts the Gokaigers, telling them that there are many "other heroes" trying help the Super Sentai defeat Demonizer, and that they should team up so they can stand a chance of defeating the evil empire. The Gokaigers assure Gai that they are are going to get his powers back from the man who stole them before they and Kiba Ranger split up to go find the other heroes fighting Demonizer and bring them all together in order to win what is perhaps the greatest conflict in history: The Superhero Keyblade Wars! Characters Gokaigers Ranger Legends Villains * Demonizer ** Squad Leader ** DeathTroopers * Zangyack ** Ackdos Gill ** Warz Gill Others * Navi * GOTHOH Cast Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) Junya Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) Toshihide Wakamatsu as Gai Yuki (Black Condor)* Yuuta Mochizuki as Geki (Tyranno Ranger)* Keiichi Wada as Ryo (Ryu Ranger)* Tatsuya Nomi as Daigo (Shishi Ranger(voice only))* Wataru Abe as Kou (Kiba Ranger)*, and Byakkoshinken (voice) Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) Takayuki Miyauchi as GOTHOH (voice)** Hideaki Tezuka as Demonizer Squad Leader (voice)** Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice)*** Shinji Ogawa as Ackdos Gill (voice)*** Shunsuke Ryugu as The Mysterious Stranger** *Legendary Ranger **New Character ***Flashback Cameo Songs * Theme of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Theme of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (Instrumental) * Theme of Gosei Sentai Dairanger (Instrumental) * Fighting Spirit Ablaze! Red Puncher! (Instrumental) * The Courageous Space Pirates (Ending Theme)- originally an insert theme in Gokaiger. Continuity and Placement The movie takes place as early as concurrently with the first episode of Superhero Keyblade Wars, and before the fourth episode, where Sora and Marvelous meet each other. When taking the most recent Super Sentai shows into account, the movie can take place as early as after episode 29 of Zyuohger, and/or within the one year gap left vacant by Kyuranger's setting in a completely separate continuity. Notes * The title appears at the end, right before the credits roll, instead of the beginning or shortly after that. Also, the Gokaiger's opening theme is heard on the Sentai Cafe's stereo, to compensate for the lack of a traditional opening sequence. This is also the first Super Sentai special to have a (slight) cliffhanger ending. * Ackdos Gill only appears in the opening recap, which shows footage from the last few episodes of Gokaiger. This is why his original voice actor, Shinji Ogawa is credited despite him being deceased since early 2015. * The cafe Gai visits in the beginning is the place where the Akibarangers hang out at in their eponymous season(s). * The Demonizer empire is heavily inspired by the Decepticons, the antagonistic faction opposing the heroic Autobots in the Transformers franchise. The squad leader's "Demonize!" phrase for growing giant is similar to the Predacons' "(insert Predacon's name here), Terrorize!" phrase for transforming from beast mode to robot mode in the Transformers spinoff, Beast Wars. * The Demonizers have Bara Soldiers, Zennits, Anaroids, Ugatz's, Gormin Sailors, and Buglers at their disposal. All of these enemy footsoldiers, except the latter two, are robots/androids, since their new masters are also robotic in nature. * GOTHOH is voiced by recurring Super Sentai musician Takayuki Miyauchi, who made his debut in the series by performing Bioman's opening theme. On a semi-related note, Bioman was originally Saban's first choice for a Sentai season to be localized overseas. * The OhKen Racer is based on the American-exclusive Zeo Racer Zord from Super Megaforce's toyline. As such, it can only combine with the Bandai America version of GokaiOh (Legendary Megazord), but it also has a zord combination with Won Tiger (White Tigerzord), which will appear in Superhero Keyblade Taisen. * The other heroes GOTHOH mentioned at the end of the movie are from franchises owned by Capcom and Marvel, (which is the reason why they not explicitly refrenced by name) and they will appear in Superhero Keyblade Taisen along with Sora, Kairi, and Riku from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. The stranger from the beginning of the special uses the same type of weapon as Sora does, and also has some other ties to the Kingdom Hearts universe, aside from being designed by series creator and character designer Tetsuya Nomura. * All of the Biomen, except Red1(as of now), Tyranno Ranger, all the Dairangers(despite Tatsuya Nomi's recent passing), Oh Red, Time Red, Hurricane Blue, Deka Blue, Deka Green, Deka Break, Wolzard Fire, and the Go-Busters are all planned to make cameos in future episodes of Superhero Keyblade Wars. Not only are more Ranger Legends confirmed for sporadic appearances throughout, but various Power Rangers cast members, including Austin St. John, Walter Jones, David Yost, Amy Jo Johnson, Steve Cardenas, Karan Ashley, Nakia Burrise, Catherine Sutherland, Johnny Yong Bosch, and David Fielding will also have guest roles in various episodes. Elements/Homages to Zyuranger (& Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Gai's comment about the Sentai Cafe's stereo is exactly the same as Kimberly's "nice stereo" quote in the first episode and in the movie. * Two patrons at the Sentai Cafe highly resemble Bulk and Skull, the recurring comedic duo from the first six seasons of Power Rangers. * The plot point of Gai losing his powers to the mystery stranger is somewhat similar to that of Tommy Oliver losing his Green Ranger powers midway in Season 1, and then again early in Season 2. * The slightly counter-clockwise tilted Z-shaped lining on the Demonizer robots' visors looks like the "Z" on Lord Zedd's sceptre. * GOTHOH teleported the Gokaigers to the Hall of Heroes in the same way the Power Rangers teleported to Zordon's Command Center. * The general aesthetic of the Hall of Heroes takes and combines elements from the Command Center as it appeared in both the TV series and the (1995) movie. * GOTHOH's viewing screen is similar to the Command Center's viewing globe. * GOTHOH described Demonizer, in a reversal of Zordon's first two rules of being a Power Ranger, as being willing to abuse their power for personal gain and escalating battles without giving their opponents a chance to talk. * The main five Zyurangers, Dairangers and the Kakurangers appear in a flashback during GOTHOH's explanation of Demonizer's actions. Their respective seasons were airing along with, and being adapted for, Power Rangers. Only Geki (Tyranno Ranger) and Ryo (Ryu Ranger) were seen unmorphed and speaking as the Demonizers were taking their teams' powers away, and some of Tatsuya Nomi's ADR work for Shishi Ranger is reused. The Sun Vulcan, Bioman, and the other four Jetman were also shown being defeated by Demonizer, as their respective shows were considered for adaptation in America. * GOTHOH gives the Gokaigers their respective Zyuranger keys in the same order as the Power Rangers do their morhping sequence; Black: "Mastodon!", Pink: "Pterodactyl!", Blue: "Triceratops!", Yellow: "Sabertooth Tiger!", Red: "Tyrannosaurus!". * In the midst of their occupation of Earth, some Demonizers are seen harassing a group of children, and one of the older kids is wearing similar attire to Fred Kelmen from the 1995 Power Rangers movie. Many of Witch Bandora's schemes in Zyuranger involved targeting children due to her hatred for them following the loss of her son Kai. * Gokai Pink re-uses some one liners that were heard in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, such as "Have a nice trip!", and "See you next fall!" (when morphed as Ptera Ranger). * The Demonizer squad leader's speech about destroying the Super Sentai's legacy and making it as if they never existed to begin with is alot like what Ivan Ooze said about destroying Zordon and his legacy after being freed by Lord Zedd. * Kiba Ranger's appearance with the Gokaigers morphed as the Zyurangers is a direct tribute to the Power Rangers' lineup in the mid second season and entire third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Kiba Ranger's "I want you guys to meet Byakkoshinken!" quote is a paraphrase of the White Ranger's similar quote in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Appropriately, Jason David Frank will provide Kiba Ranger's "english dubbed" voice in Superhero Keyblade Taisen. * In the final battle with the giant squad leader, GokaiOh knees it in the groin area, much like what the Ninja Mega Falconzord did to Ivan Ooze in the movie's final battle. Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:GokaiWhite Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:SKW Episodes